Titanium in metallic form or as a compound is an important element in the chemical series. For example, titanium dioxide is utilized in paint pigments, in white rubbers and plastics, floor coverings, glassware and ceramics, printing inks, as an opacifying agent in papers, etc. The other titanium compounds are used in electronics, as fire retardants, waterproofing agents, etc. The metal may be used as such or in alloy form as structural material in aircraft, in jet engines, marine equipment, textile machinery, surgical instruments, orthopedic appliances, sporting equipment, food handling equipment, etc. Heretofore in recovering the titanium from titanium bearing sources such as ilmenite, rutile, etc., the titanium has been subjected to separation steps which involve the formation of titanium as a compound in a valence state of +4, such compounds usually involving titanium oxide. However, when attempting to separate titanium dioxide from impurities which are also contained in the ore such as iron, the hydrolysis of the titanium dioxide at elevated temperatures usually results in also obtaining relatively large amounts of iron along with the titanium.
In contradistinction to these prior art methods of recovering titanium values from a titanium metal bearing source, it has now been discovered that titanium dioxide may be prepared by reaction with an iron oxide in a relatively simple process flow.